


Santa patata, bendice mi alma

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni cordura, ni sentido, ni palabras entendibles. Encontrarse y fundirse como dos perros rabiosos, dos perros estúpidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa patata, bendice mi alma

Columbia gime, como si llevara reteniendo la respiración desde que escucha el sonido del motor recorrer los pasillos hacia su cuarto. Ver a Eddie aparecer por la puerta es lo último que recuerda siempre, antes de convertirse en un súcubo de arañazos y baladros y lengüetazos que ascienden por su cuello y no se contentan con nada. Ríe cuando le abraza, ríe cuando Eddie la levanta y la enreda en torno a sus caderas y presiona su vientre al colocarla sobre su motocicleta.

Ni cordura, ni sentido, ni palabras entendibles. Encontrarse y fundirse como dos perros rabiosos, dos perros estúpidos. Las piernas semidesnudas de Columbia raspándole los vaqueros, desorientada. Las cadenas de Eddie correteando por su escote y más abajo de las sombras que todavía ocultan su pecho. Gritan y cantan, y sienten completamente encendido el vehículo sobre el que están, que intensifica el contacto, cada vez más inflamable, entre sus prendas.

 _Zorra angelical, virgen caliente_  
_Cuando te estremeces, puedo oír cómo lo dices_  
_«Ego te absolvo» y tu lengua bendiciendo mi rostro_

Las pulseras de Eddie se le clavan por el cuerpo, el carmín de Columbia termina en su nuez. Eddie empuja y enseña los dientes, y Columbia echa la cabeza atrás, mientras gorjea y le raja el chaleco con las uñas. Sonríe, endemoniada, perdida en el temblor que la rodea, y él no para, y ella se arquea.

Como en la fiesta de graduación de un instituto en pleno desmadre. La americanada cutre. El rockero de la velada y su novia  _groupie_ en los retretes _,_ pasados de cocaína y follando sin condón contra la puerta de grafitis.

Columbia se desliza entre la moto y el hombre para enlazarse mejor a su cintura, apoyada la nuca sobre el sillín al tiempo que acaricia despacio una de las mejillas de Eddie y se mordisquea la lengua sin dejar de mirarlo. Es entonces que el otro parece ralentizarse, atrapado en sus ojos de muñeca; las greñas sudorosas y los collares metálicos oscilando en su cuello.

Un tic tac y el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica.

En los segundos de pausa. En los segundos de silencio.

Antes de retomar las embestidas y morderle la oreja.

_Santa patata, bendice mi alma._

Los suspiros de Columbia son su santuario.

 


End file.
